For Science!
by Green Sail
Summary: The level of human emotional and physical sexual satisfaction as determined by one's partner; an examination of the accuracy of the tiered interpretation applied to male, homosexual couples. Or, in which Kirk and Spock have sex for science. K/S slash. Obviously.


DISCLAIMER: All this science is fake. Also, I don't own Star Trek.

_** Journal of Human Sexuality, Vol. 126, No. 10, pp 271-274, 2268**_

_** Copyright 2268 Starfleet Ltd**_

_** Printed on Earth. All rights reserved**_

_** 0016-7043206 Cr30.00 +.00**_

_**doi: 10.1026/h-sx.2268.08.03**_

**The level of human emotional and physical sexual satisfaction as determined by one's partner; an examination of the accuracy of the tiered interpretation applied to male, homosexual couples**

_Heather Miller* and Erin Wallyn_

_Starfleet Academy, Department of Biological and Psychological Sciences, San Francisco, CA 94118_

_(Received May 25, 2262; Accepted in revised form August 3, 2262)_

_**Abstract**_

_The popular belief in human culture (1) is that sexual interaction (2, 3) between lovers, is more satisfying (on both an emotional and physical level) than that between strangers (Henderson et al, 2255). In this study, homosexual human males were separated into four distinct groups, and asked to rate their sexual encounters both on an emotional scale, and a physical one. It was found that, in agreement with previous studies involving only heterosexual couples (Henderson et al, 2255; Oldridge and Briggs, 2247; Miller and Wallyn, 2259), those in a healthy romantic relationship expressed vastly more emotional satisfaction, as well as significantly more physical satisfaction, than those who were not in such a relationship. It was concluded that a human's emotions regarding their sexual partner must therefore have a very high effect on the level of physical satisfaction one will experience during sex. _

_**Introduction**_

_In human (1) culture, the primary interpretation of which sexual interactions (2, 3) have resulted in the highest level of physical and mental satisfaction have followed a tiered approach (Henderson et al, 2255; Oldridge and Briggs, 2247). The sexual interaction types (2, 3) in three earlier studies (Henderson et al, 2255; Oldridge and Briggs, 2247; Miller and Wallyn, 2259) are classified as such:_

_Two consenting adults who share no relationship_

_Two consenting adults who share a friendship_

_Two consenting adults who share a deep friendship_

_Two consenting adults who share a romantic relationship (4)_

_In Henderson and others (2255), the tier of least satisfactory sex as reported by participants on a scale of 0-10 with zero being the least satisfactory and ten being the most satisfactory, the majority of group I and II participants reported personal satisfaction levels in the 3-7 range, while group III participants reported personal satisfaction levels in the 5-8 range, and group IV participants reported personal satisfaction levels in the 7-10 range (Henderson et al, 2255). The majority of previous studies regarding this topic have focused primarily on heterosexual sex (5). _

_However, studies by Marcus and others (2257) as well as Miller and Wallyn (2258) have indicated that males and females determine sexual satisfaction in different ways (physiologically and emotionally). Studies with heterosexual couples therefore, may show skewed results, due to this difference (Miller and Wallyn, 2258)._

_The purpose of this study is to determine if the apparent tier of least to most satisfactory sexual interaction from Henderson and others (2245) for heterosexual couples, will follow a similar pattern if applied to homosexual, male, couples. Such data could be utilized in future studies for understanding human and human social and sexual interaction and, by extension, human and non-human social and sexual interaction. If humans are to maintain good relations with other beings, it is paramount for us to understand how our emotional and physical senses interact, and impact, others._

**USS Enterprise**

**March 1, 2262**

"I beg your pardon?" said Kirk. "A what?" He stared at McCoy; stared at him hard.

McCoy didn't squirm. Much. "A scientific study," he said, looking at some point beyond Kirk's left shoulder or rather, anywhere but his face.

"A scientific study," Kirk repeated. "And what, because the Enterprise is just oh so conveniently here, on Earth, for the first time in three years—"

"Three and a half," muttered McCoy. Kirk glared at him until he shuffled his feet and shut up.

"Three and a half years," Kirk continued, "Starfleet wants to what— poach my crew to use in their 'volunteer' study about human sexuality?"

"Well," said McCoy. "We do have an astonishingly many crewmembers who fit the description for—"

"I don't want to hear it," Kirk cut him off. He raised his hand too, just for a good measure. "Just tell me yes or no. Is this a Starfleet sanctioned sex study?"

"Yes," said McCoy.

Kirk broke out into a wide smile. "Fantastic," he said, clapping McCoy on the back. McCoy's face went through a very quick gamut of surprised, to relieved, to irritated. "Where do I sign up?"

"You're a right bastard sometimes, you know that?" McCoy hissed.

"You're a right bastard, _Captain_," Kirk corrected. "And really, Bones. It's sex. Why did you ever think I'd say no?"

"Maybe because I'd mistakenly thought you'd matured a bit over these past years," said McCoy, face now only a bit short of murderous.

"I see," Kirk said, amused. "Anyway, it's fine. Crew can do what they like – it's their 'leave and their bodies. So again, where do I sign up?"

McCoy shook his head. "You can't," he said bluntly.

Kirk's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?"

McCoy sighed. "You're the captain," he said. "You can't do anonymous or friendship sex with any of your subordinates. It would screw with your position."

Kirk blinked. "Oh," he said. "I mean, I guess if this is a Starfleet study, then that could be an issue." He frowned, looking sidelong at McCoy. "But do you really think it'd be that big of one? Honestly?"

"Trust me," McCoy said. "I know the researchers. They're going to look at shit like that. It could mess with their results. You'd get filtered out immediately."

Kirk's shoulders slumped. "Huh," he said. He stuck his bottom lip out for a bit, then shrugged. "Well, I guess it was a fun idea while it lasted. Too bad I'm not in a 'long term romantic relationship' or have a 'very close friendship . . ." he trailed off, then looked at McCoy consideringly. His tongue flickered out, wetting his lips. "Actually," he mused.

McCoy looked up from his perusal of his PADD to see Kirk's suddenly changed expression. He blanched. "No!" he said. "That's not an option!"

"Oh, come on," Kirk wheedled. "I think we would have good sex."

"No," McCoy ground out.

"Not even for science?"

"No!"

Kirk huffed. "You have no sense of adventure. I think I might be offended."

"My heart bleeds," said McCoy.

_**Methods**_

_In this study, participants volunteered with a partner (groups II, III, IV) or without (group I). All participants were required to be male, human, and profess an interest in, and an ability to perform, homosexual sex with their partner. This study was conducted through the Starfleet Biological and Psychological Research Center and as such, recognizes that some participants may have non-human partners. Therefore, as long as only the human member of such partnerships participated in this study, those in such partnerships too, were permitted. _

_Participants registered themselves and a partner as either group II, III or IV. They then consummated an act of sexual congress within the closed environment of a Star Fleet Biological and Psychological Sciences facility. Their sexual congress was monitored by camera in order to validate physical acts with what the volunteers reported in their surveys. However, in the interest of privacy and accuracy, faces and identifying characteristics were blurred out. The participants in the study then filled out a form rating a) their emotional satisfaction at the sexual encounter and b) their physical (sexual) satisfaction on a scale of 0-10 (Henderson et al, 2255), with 0 being the least satisfied, and 10 being the most satisfied. Participants willing to commit to the group I section were entered into a computer, with partnerships being randomly determined by an algorithm (Marcus and Banks, 2256). In order to achieve an average satisfaction level, each participant partook in the procedure three times, with the same partner. Participants were recruited through the Starfleet community, as well as from outside of it, in the City of San Francisco._

**USS Enterprise**

**March 4, 2262**

A day and some light years from their docking at Earth, Spock barged into Kirk's cabin without an invitation.

Well, to be completely accurate, he arrived via their shared bathroom, and both Kirk's door and Spock's door were already open, so the invitation was already kind of implcit. Additionally, it was less 'barged in' and more 'glided regally across the floor,' but Kirk had never been picky about semantics.

Then Spock opened his mouth, and said something bizarre. Kirk immediately stuck his finger into his ear to make sure space hadn't caused his earwax levels to exponentially increase. After ascertaining that that was not the issue, he requested for Spock to repeat what he had said. Spock did so, looking completely unaffected by the fact that his words were affecting Kirk in a major, major way. His throat felt dry. He swallowed, then spoke.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm really, really sure I just misheard you."

Spock stared at him the way someone might stare at a particularly dense rock, before crushing it with high-powered equipment. Expression not quite long-suffering, Spock repeated himself.

"So, you're saying it's logical for us to have sex," Kirk said slowly. He squinted at Spock, as if to make sure he was real and not, for example, an alien clone designed to look and speak exactly like him.

(On the Enterprise, this was not considered paranoia. It was considered good, common sense.)

"Yes," said Spock. His cheeks may or may not have flushed.

"For science," Kirk continued.

"Yes," said Spock.

Kirk shrugged. "And you're not— I don't know— uncomfortable with it?"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Extremely disturbed? Mildly ill at the thought of fu—"

"No!" said Spock, vehemently.

Kirk smiled. He stepped towards Spock. "Why?" he queried.

Spock set his shoulders. "The study is short on participants for their Group III section – close friends who are not in a romantic relationship. We, ah," he hesitated. "As you and I fulfill the requirements, and you professed interest in partaking in this study but were unable to do so due to your status as captain I thought, perhaps. That is, if the thought is not abhorrent to you, we might . . ."

Kirk tilted his head. "Did you just call us close friends?"

"Are we not?" Spock said, straightening his shoulders. He looked down into Kirk's blue gaze.

Kirk beamed up at him. "That's the first time you've said so."

"It is not," Spock objected.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Whatever. So you really don't mind? I thought this study was for humans only. No offense."

Spock reviewed the proposal he clutched in his hands. "Indeed," he confirmed. "I would not be considered a participant, merely a partner."

"Just as well," Jim mused, perusing the proposal on his PADD as well as the attached survey. "There's a whole slew of questions about emotional satisfaction."

Spock curled his lip the slightest bit.

"This really doesn't bother you?" said Kirk, looking at him closely.

Spock shook his head. "No," he said, meeting Kirk's gaze. "I do not find your body offensive. I would be honored to lie with you."

"Oh my," said Kirk faintly. "I think I may have fallen into an alternate dimension for a moment here." He felt overhead to make sure that the bulkhead was still real.

Spock looked at him peculiarly. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then spoke a little quickly. "Unless, you would not be able to— as I am not human, I do not wish to offend your sensibilities, nor to pressure you. I merely wanted to give you an opportunity to participate when otherwise you would not have been able to. However, if you would find sexual congress with me an onerous task then—"

"Onerous?" Kirk exclaimed. "Of course not! Your body is . . ." he trailed off, and gestured vaguely at Spock. "Nice," he finished lamely.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Okay, very nice," he snapped. "I admit, I've looked a few times."

Spock's expression didn't change, but he somehow seemed as though he were beginning to radiate a sort of smugness, or satisfaction.

"Oh, shut up," said Kirk, grumpily. "I know you looked too."

Spock blinked at him. Kirk heaved a sigh. He looked out the viewport of his cabin, crossing his arms.

"You really don't mind," he stated, turning back to Spock.

"No," Spock said. He clasped his hands behind his back and gave a nod.

"If you're sure," Kirk said. "Then I would also be honored to, you know." He grinned. "For science."

"Very well," Spock said, inclining his head again. "I will inform Dr. Miller and Dr. Wallyn that you are willing to participate in their study." He made a note on his PADD, then glanced up to the sight of Jim shirtless and his pants halfway undone.

"So, are we going to do this now or—"

"Not now!" Spock said, blushing. His gaze darted to Kirk's bare chest, to his groin, then back to his face. And repeat.

Kirk grinned, although he did re-button his pants. "Don't want to practice?"

Spock gave him a look of disgust, then gathered up his things and marched through the doorway of their shared bathroom into his own cabin, nose held high.

"I'll take that as a maybe!" Kirk hollered after him, laughing.

_**Results**_

_Groups I and II each involved 38 participants. Group III involved 37, and Group IV involved 39. The average emotional satisfaction level for Group I was 2.57, while the average physical satisfaction level for Group I was 3.92. The average emotional satisfaction level for Group II was 4.19, while the average physical satisfaction level for Group II was 4.73. The average emotional satisfaction level for Group III was 5.33, while the average physical satisfaction level for Group III was 4.27. The average emotional satisfaction level for Group IV was 8.54, while the average physical satisfaction level for Group IV was 8.23._

_The results are illustrated in figure 1, with the raw data and calculations being accessible in appendices A and B._

_***Figure 1. **__The reported physical satisfaction lies on the y-axis, while the reported emotional satisfaction lies on the x-axis. Groups I is blue, II is red, III is green, and IV is purple. While there is significant overlap between groups II and III (friends and close friends) it is clear to see that there is a significant difference in average levels of reported satisfaction between group I (strangers) and group IV (in a romantic relationship)._

**Starfleet's Biological and Psychological Sciences Research Facility: Building C**

**March 8, 2262**

"Well this is . . . cozy," said Kirk, looking around. The room was small, but lit with a soft, yellow light. There was a large bed; a table with a basket full of lube, condoms, and hand wipes; and an attached bath. "Is this where my tuition went?"

"I thought you attended Starfleet Academy on scholarship?" Spock queried, stepping into the room as well.

"It's the principle of the thing," Kirk said. He peered at the walls. "So, where do you think the camera is?"

Spock pointed towards the clock on the far wall. "There, most likely."

"Huh," said Kirk. He placed his bag on the ground and cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing between Spock and the basket of accoutrements. "Stay classy, Starfleet," he said with a laugh. "So do we just . . . get right to it?"

Spock continued to stand in the middle of the room, and look a little helpless.

Jim noticed.

"Hey," he said, moving towards him. He clasped his shoulders and drew him down so that they were eye to eye. "Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me." Spock's gaze fixed on him. "We don't have to do this," Kirk said quietly. "Don't feel pressure. If you aren't comfortable, then we won't. That's more important to me than being in some science study."

Spock's shoulders relaxed infinitesimally.

"I do wish to do this," he confirmed, though his voice was still hesitant. "I wish to give you this." He looked down, then up again at Kirk. "I wish to give myself this."

"Okay," Kirk said softly. "Okay, whatever you want." He smiled, then placed a hesitant kiss at the corner of Spock's mouth. Spock froze for a second, then tilted his head so that their mouths brushed fully. Kirk tightened his grip on Spock's shoulders. The kiss grew deeper, harsher. Kirk became aware that their bodies were up flush against one another. He felt his way down Spock's arms, hands beginning to caress the muscled back before they broke apart, gasping.

"You're a . . . a good kisser," Kirk said, a bit dazed. He looked Spock up and down again, as if with new eyes. "Got to admit, I wasn't really expecting that."

Spock drew him in again. "I am not a virgin," he said, tilting Kirk's chin up. They moved closer and closer, their foreheads almost touching.

Kirk leaned in and licked Spock's nose.

Spock recoiled. "Jim," he complained, wiping it off.

"Just teasing," said Kirk. He leered.

Spock harrumphed. Then his expression turned focused. He looked Kirk up and down, slowly. Deliberately.

"Are you sizing me up?" Kirk asked, delighted. He drew his hand down his chest sensually. "Because not to brag or anything, but—"

Spock tackled him to the bed.

"This is not quite what I was expecting," Kirk said, trying to catch his breath with a Vulcan eagle-spread on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

Spock shifted, but not enough to allow Kirk to move, just enough to make him aware that sex sounded like an even better idea than it usually did. And also that his body was really, really hoping for some just now. Preferably with the Vulcan who was on top of him.

"What were you expecting?"

Kirk thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe more awkwardness?"

Spock leaned down to kiss him. "Jim," he said, arching back even as Kirk made a noise of appreciation and tried to tug him down again. "We have seen each other in almost every state imaginable. I do believe we are far past any potential for mutual awkwardness. You are my closest companion. I would not have suggested we partake in this if I did not believe it would be satisfactory for you."

Kirk pursed his lips. "You are a very sweet being," he said seriously. "One of the best. I'm honored to know you."

Spock turned a little green around the edges.

"Now, get back down here and let's have some fantastic sex for science!" Kirk said brightly.

Spock gave into the urge to roll his eyes. Then, as Kirk's arm snaked around his neck, he gave into other, baser urges.

_**Interpretation**_

_The results from this study were very similar to previous studies (Henderson et al, 2255; Oldridge and Briggs, 2247; Miller and Wallyn, 2259) regarding reported human emotional and physical sexual satisfaction. While there was significant overlap of satisfaction levels between Group II and III, both emotionally and physically, the results clearly indicate that on average, the more two individuals are known to each other, and view each other in a favorable manner, the higher their sexual satisfaction is likely to be. The very high levels of emotional and physical satisfaction in Group IV, contrasted with the low levels of emotional satisfaction and below average levels of physical satisfaction of group I, may be indicative of emotional satisfaction having a distinct influence on one's physical, sexual satisfaction. Such findings echo earlier research (Tavorn and Patil, 2240; Light and Rayner, 2242; Mukhtar et al, 2238) indicating that one's emotional satisfaction likely influences one's physical satisfaction to a high degree. However, it is also possible that the results of this study show that one's physical satisfaction highly influences one's emotional satisfaction, and that such is the reason for the apparent direct relationship between the two. In order to completely understand the mechanics behind these results, further studies are needed._

**USS Enterprise**

**March 25, 2262**

"Hey, Spock," Kirk said, feet up on his desk. Spock gave a non-committal grunt. "Hey, Spock."

Spock exhaled. "Yes?" he said, from his position on Kirk's chair, reading from one of Kirk's paper books.

"You read the other studies, right?"

"Studies?"

Kirk gave him a pointed look. Spock relented.

"If you mean the other studies on human sexuality as cited by the Dr. Miller and Dr. Wallyn study that we participated in, then yes," he said. "I did read them. Why?"

"Well," Jim said. "I'm looking at the preliminary data for the one we did, you know? And the results here say that the close friends with benefits—"

"Group III."

"—Reported pretty average for emotional and physical satisfaction."

"And?"

Kirk turned a little red. "Well, I might have reported higher than average. For all three times."

Spock cocked his head. "I'm flattered, Captain."

Kirk reached over and chucked a stylus at him. Spock batted it away without looking, and turned a page in the book.

"Anyway," Kirk continued, "I wondered if any of the other studies showed anything like that."

Spock looked at him, face studiously blank, then back down at the book. "No," he said. "I do believe the results in previous studies were consistent with this one."

Kirk frowned. "Huh," he said, turning back to his computer and the piles of paperwork awaiting him. "Weird. Don't you think?"

"Fascinating," said Spock, voice very dry. He turned another page.

_**Conclusion**_

_The data shows that the more emotional intimacy one holds with one's partner, the more physical satisfaction one will have. While friends and close friends report that they do achieve some level of physical and emotional satisfaction, it is clear that those experiencing the greatest level of emotional and physical satisfaction are those in a mutual romantic partnership. This study has implication for understanding how a human's emotions might affect their physical relationship, and the research will be of use in further understanding in the study of human intimacy, and sexual dysfunction. Of course, the results of this study are average results of a very select group (male, human, volunteer, homosexuals) and as such, further research is needed to more fully understand the relationship between humans, their emotions, and the resulting quality of their sexual experiences._

**USS Enterprise**

**March 27, 2262**

Kirk stood outside Spock's door, sweating. He adjusted and readjusted his collar. He shifted a little from foot to foot. He reached up and rang the buzzer.

"Enter," said Spock.

Kirk swallowed. The door slid open, and he walked forward on shaky legs.

Spock was sitting at his desk, his back to the door, his face lit by the blue glow of the computer screen. Kirk came to stand at his shoulder. He looked at his hand, trembling, then slowly, slowly reached out to touch Spock's shoulder. Spock did not turn to look at him, but his own hand moved up to rest on top of Kirk's.

"Captain?"

"I, um." Kirk's voice felt hoarse. "I thought about the research."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah," Kirk said. "Um, I thought about it really hard."

Spock's voice was very soft as he said, "And what was your conclusion?"

Kirk bit his lip. He tried to watch the reflection of Spock's face in the mirror, but the room was dimly lit. He could see nothing. He exhaled. He breathed in. He opened his mouth.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Spock stilled. Kirk's heart stuttered.

"You think?" Spock inquired carefully, after a few agonizing seconds.

Kirk squeezed his eyes shut, then yanked at Spock's chair so that it spun him around. He dropped to his knees and held Spock's face between his hands.

"I'm definitely in love with you," he said firmly. "And I've even got science to back it up."

Spock's hands reached up and curled around his. "You are my closest companion," he murmured, eyes intent. "In all ways."

In reply, Kirk lurched forward and buried his face in Spock's chest. Spock stroked his hair and his back soothingly, hands heavy and comforting and warm.

_**Acknowledgements**_

_We would like to thank Starfleet Medical as well as the Starfleet Department for Biological and Psychological sciences for the use of their facilities and equipment. We would also like to thank our volunteers, for their contribution to this research._

**USS Enterprise**

**March 27, 2262**

"So, do you think we should tell them?"

Spock turned over to look at him, blinking sleepy eyes. "You are going to have to be more specific," he said.

Kirk reached out to give him a playful slap on the rump. "The research team," he said. "We probably fucked up their results."

For all of five seconds, Spock gave this the due consideration this deserved. "No," he said.

"No?" Kirk raised both eyebrows. "I'm surprised at you, Spock. A scientist!"

Spock burrowed deeper into the covers. "I will think on this more tomorrow."

"Oh, I see," Kirk said smugly. "Too worn out to consider it at the moment?"

Spock glared at him halfheartedly. The effect was rather ruined by the covers bunched up around his chin. "I will think on this more tomorrow," he repeated.

Kirk nodded soothingly. "Yes, yes," he said. "Go to— hey!" he yelped as Spock's hand emerged from underneath the covers to yank him down on top of Spock. Spock then proceeded to clamp his legs around Kirk's, and roll them over.

"Tomorrow," he said firmly.

Kirk's eyes widened. "Okay," he said, then let out a gasp as Spock moved against him. "If you insist."

"I do," Spock said serenely.

"I only— ah. But only bec — just there – because I lo-love you."

"I am eternally gratified."

"Oooh s-sure." Kirk's hands gripped Spock's waist, his fingers digging in just above his hip bone. "What, don't you want to . . . want to . . . stop that, for a sec— ah. Don't you want to return the sentiment?"

Spock suddenly halted all movement. He stared down at Kirk, who found himself waiting with baited breath. He leaned in closer. And closer. His fair fell onto Kirk's forehead.

Spock kissed his nose.

"I return it," he said.

Kirk blinked at him in surprise, then smiled, wiping at his nose. "I know," he said. "I know you do."

_**Works Cited**_

_Henderson, R., Kayn, F., Matara, C., Rafael, A., "Human sexual satisfaction follows a tiered pattern depending on one partner; implications for emotional and physiological connections." The Journal of Human Sexuality, 2255._

_Light, J. and Rayner, S., "Emotional Health and Physical health; how failing emotional connection with one's partner affects one's physical relationship" Alpha Quadrant Psychology, 2242._

_Marcus, L., Light, J., Marcus, C., Chang., P., "Male and Female Sexual Satisfaction; the influence of one's physical sex on one's emotional sexual satisfaction" Journal of Gender and Women's Studies III, 2257._

_Marcus, L. and Banks, Y., "Computation of Human compatibility." Algorithm Society of Mars, 2256._

_Mayers, E., __A history of human culture and intersex lives__, (2239), San Francisco, CA. Western Publishing._

_Miller, H., and Wallyn, E., "A studied interpretation of human sexual satisfaction: emotional and physical." Sexuality Studies, 2259_

_Miller, H., and Wallyn, E. "Gender differences likely effect self reported emotional satisfaction." The Journal of Human Sexuality, 2258_

_Mukhtar, N., Yi, A., Smith, S. T., "The human body's reaction to emotional stimuli; an encompassing study." Journal of Biology and Psychology__**, **__2238_

_Oldridge, K. and Briggs, R., "The emotional and sexual satisfaction of humans." Human Psychology and Physiology, 2247._

_Tavorn, X. and Patil, A., "Emotional influence on human physiology" Sexuality Studies, 2240._

_West, O., Minami., I., Tzafon, E., Este., U., ( 2238) __ A Compendium of Human Culture__. NY, New York. North Earth Publishing Company_

_**Footnotes**_

_1. Majority human culture as described by West and others (2238)_

_2. For the purpose of this study, classified as taking place with penetration between two consenting adults (Henderson et al, 2245)._

_3. For the purpose of this study, the sex act in question is at the participant's discretion, although they are required to describe such in their personal statements._

_4. A romantic relationship for at least six months, in which both participants cite that the emotion of love is a major factor in the success of their relationship._

_5. Defined for the purposes of this paper as a (physically) female bodied, female identifying human and a (physically) male bodied, male identifying human. There have not yet been any studies regarding heterosexual sex between (physically) female bodied, male identifying humans and/or (physically) male bodied, female identifying humans. Likewise, there are few studies regarding persons with both male and female genitalia (i.e. intersex) (Mayers, 2239) or persons whose gender identity is expressed as neither male nor female._

_*There is actually a figure. doesn't support it, so if you're really that interested, see the fic at my lj: .com_


End file.
